


The Seventh Wonder

by TheRedWolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, First Meeting, M/M, Mage!Stiles, Tags to be added, children to adults, full wolf!werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWolves/pseuds/TheRedWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates it when people invade Beacon Hills, he especially hates it when people trample through the old Hale house and Derek gets that strained look when he smells someone else in his old family home. It makes Stiles want to punch something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize this chapter may be confusing and not to some people's taste which I totally get. I was just trying something different. I'll change it if it is a bit too much.  
> I'm also warning that I have a lack of motivation and find it difficult to produce long chapters so don't expect update regularly. I really don't want to dissapoint but between work and college I already do a lot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this anyway.  
> I love hearing from you!

There are two boys in the woods. One has not seen the other. The other wishes not to be seen. The Other is hidden behind a wide oak tree; it’s almost the centre of the woods out there in the preserve. The One is curled up against a log, part of a tree that fell when the storms of last spring rode through the area. The One is shaking, shivering as if he is sad; which he undeniably is, the Other had sniffed cautiously judging the One’s state. It was not a happy one.

The One’s pain became verbal as his shaking and shivering turned into sobs and cries of sadness. The Other did not know how to approach the One, unable to think of a way of comforting the one he stayed rooted by the big oak, watching and listening.

This is when something peculiar happened. Something so odd it even surprised the Other. The other wasn’t often surprised being what he was. _Werewolf._ He was often clued into what was happening before it even happened due to his senses and his reaction speed. But this he could not be prepared for. 

This was something he had yet to learn, and boy would he learn. Once he was grown and strong the Other would be very important to the growth and strength of someone who found it difficult to anchor himself, he would have to deal with an increasingly powerful man who ran ten different scenarios in his head at varying rates of danger and realism before acting according to the situation. 

The One gave another sob in the clearing, and sparks flew as he slammed his small child sized hands into the forest floor. Literal sparks. The Other shifted uneasily where he stood, he knows he should leave. Should return to his mother, his alpha and tell her of what he saw. But. But that would mean leaving the other One on his own. He whined quietly to himself, fighting between going home to safety and going to the other One and taking him with him. 

A sharp intake of breath decided for him and he listened to the other One’s heart beat increase rapidly, sobs being cut off as the breath was squeezed out of the small one. The ones hands dug into the ground, searching for an anchor that couldn’t be found there, small sticks and stones began hover above their resting place.The Other ran to the boy, skidding to his knees before pulling the other Ones hands out of the ground and pushing them onto his own chest. The One’s head snapped up, large eyes, red and still watery; stared at the Other in shock. 

"Breath!” the Other shook the boy slightly for emphasis, then pulling him closer, trying to create some kind of safety for the small body which was now in his care. The two sat in silence for an unmeasurable amount of time, until the One’s breathe evened out and the Other decided it was about time to move. He picked the small frame up easily, the One didn’t even protest, the Other looked down upon his ward and realised just who he was carrying home. It explained almost everything, everything apart from the sparks. And the hovering sticks and stones.

The Other vowed that he would protect the One for as long as he could.

That was the day that Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski met for the very first time. 

\\\\\///  
The second time these two souls ran into one another was a very dark day for the Hale’s. It was an ending of an era. The once strong and respected family was all but dead due to the failed trust of one teenaged boy. Derek sat in the Sheriff’s station alone as Laura spoke with the Sheriff about all the legal stuff that would need figuring out. Tear tracks stained the teens face and he was too numb to even bother rubbing them away.

His family was dead.

Why wasn’t _he_ dead?

He pulled in a sharp breath, doubling in his seat. Trying to get the oxygen he desperately needed but unable to get his lungs to co-operate with him. He felt rather than saw someone run up to him, pushing their way into his space and pushing him back upright. Fresh tears sprang from his eyes as he met ones that were so familiar he heart clenched, stuttering out a shallow breath.

“Breath, c’mon I know you can do it” the boy, who must be at least ten by now kept his voice low. Just between him and the Other. Derek knew that Stiles recognized him, and that helped marginally he pulled the boy forward, hugging tightly as if Stiles had become his only anchor to the world and listened. He listened to the steady beat of a heart that he had once helped calm down. 

How their roles had reversed.

Stiles brushed his small hands through the teen’s hairs before wrapping his arms around his neck. It wasn’t until his heart settled and he heard Laura open the Sheriffs door did he let go of the kid, giving Stiles a small thank you. The wolves left without looking back.

They thought they’d never return.

It’s too bad fate had other things in mind for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prefer comments to Kudos but I love you all the same!


End file.
